3 Cosas
by InfernusCerberus
Summary: DantexNero Shonen Ai - Solo existe tres cosas que Nero detesta más que nada en todo el mundo, Dante no es una de ellas.


Dante conoce las tres cosas que Nero más detesta en todo el mundo:

Las pasas. Las mujeres gritonas y de pechos grandes. Que las personas miren fijamente u toquen su Bringer.

Tampoco es como si al saber esto el cazador experimentado no haya gastado bromas como esconderle pasas dentro de su comida o golpear su rostro con una revista Playboy; ¿El resultado de eso? Alguno que otros golpes y balas en el cráneo.

Nada que no pudiera resolver.

Pero en cuanto al Devil Bringer del muchacho, bueno; eso era otra cosa.

Todo el tiempo, el menor ocultaba aquel inusual brazo bajo la manga de su propia gabardina, o vendandolo lo más que pueda -Jamás se cuestiono el como lograba ocultar sus garras en un guante.- O usando un cabestrillo para dar la ilusión de que lleva el brazo roto. Para Dante era algo fuera de lo común, ¿Que tenía de malo su brazo? A su parecer era algo genial, y el chico no tenía que sentirse menos por su herencia demoníaca.

No lo hacía ni mejor ni peor que cualquiera.

El punto es que, Nero no se sentía menospreciado por su brazo... Se sentía intimidado.

Lo había notado, las veces que visitaba a Fortuna sea por mera casualidad o por alguna misión por aquellos lugares, como la gente miraba de forma despectiva aquel brillante brazo del menor -Dante hacía uso de ese brillo algunas veces cuando el chico y él tenían alguna misión en alguna cueva o conducto oscuro, se ganaba unas cuantas balas en alguna parte de su cuerpo pero a la final siempre lo usaban- Volviendo con el tema, las personas en Fortuna miraban con terror, ansias y hasta... ¿Odio, quizá? Si, definitivamente esas miradas también estaban llenas de odio.

La gente de Fortuna le tenía un inmenso odio a los demonios o a cualquier cosa que se le asemeje; un poco de doble moral considerando que al Dios que ellos exclaman es un demonio.

¿Hasta donde pueden llegar los estribos de la ignorancia?

Nero, aún con esa personalidad arrogante y ruda que siempre trata de interponer, no puede evitar sentir como esas miradas llenas de odios van directamente hacía su persona.

Por esos motivos, el mayor de los cazadores le propuso al chico a que trabajará con él -Mejor dicho PARA ÉL- en su ciudad. Por su mente paso que quizá el chico rechazará aquella propuesta, sin la Orden de la Espada quizá Fortuna no sería nada. Además era su ciudad de origen y...

Nunca en su vida alguien le había dicho que sí tan rápido.

Y ahora, en Capullet tal parece que el chico se trajó su vieja costumbre de ocultar su brazo a la vista de los demás. Aunque ya Dante le explicó que en su ciudad a nadie -Pero NADIE- le importaba el hecho de ver a un chico con dos brazos desiguales, y mucho menos le importaba que ese chico fuera mitad demonio.

Capullet vive infestada de apariciones demoníacas, no es para nada extraño que la gente se haya acostumbrado a tales cosas.

Incluso con eso Nero no confiaba en el resto de los humanos, y siguió ocultando su brazo. Como no, el cazador le quería enseñar al chico que no había nada de lo que preocuparse y empezó su plan maestro para lograr que se sintiera en confianza.

La primera fase: Esconder todas las vendas. Se gano una bala en la cabeza.

La segunda fase: Romper el cabestrillo. Se gano una bala en el pecho, ok... Ahí si dolió.

¿La tercera fase? Pues ahí el mayor tuvo que pensar que hacer, porque romperle la manga de la gabardina del menor era simplemente más deudas para él. Después de tanto pensar y pedir ideas, las cuales algunas son mejores que se mantengan en secreto -Muchas gracias, Lady, Trish, Morrinson...-

Lo mejor que se le ocurrió al mayor fue lo más arriesgado: Tomarle la mano. Sí, entrelazar sus dedos con las garras del menor.

¡Y en público!

Ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas balas había gastado el menor en su cuerpo, pero después de un tiempo Nero simplemente comenzó a ignorarlo, dejó de poner mala cara cada vez que le tomaba la mano solo para desviar su mirada.

Era lindo, esa actitud que tomaba cada vez que Dante le tomaba del Bringer al principio para jalarlo de lado en lado en Capullet para que notará que las personas de ese lugar no les prestaba atención. Y ahora... Simplemente ya no lo recordaba.

Lo que sí recuerda es la calidez de aquella demoníaca mano, la que sentía incluso con su mano enguantada. Recordaba como brilla intensamente cada vez que sus dedos se entrelazan. Recordaba como el hombro del menor saltaba ligeramente cuando le tomaba de la mano en clara señal de nerviosismo. Recordaba como Nero giraba a mirar hacía otro lado con un sonrojo muy notable en sus albinas facciones.

¿Acaso a Dante no le molestaba estar tomado de la mano con otro chico? A decir verdad... ¡Le valía más que verga eso!

¿Acaso las personas de Capullet no le molestaba ver a dos hombres tomados de la mano en público? A ellos les valía el doble de verga eso.

Como se dijo, ya estaban acostumbrados a ver cosas locas, y Dante estaba incluido en ese paquete.

Por lo que, cada que salían si bien a una misión o simplemente a vagar por la ciudad lo hacían tomados de la mano.

Pero, ¿Que hay de Nero? ¿Acaso a él no le molesta?

Pues tontos, ya se había dicho que solo existen tres cosas que le molesta:

Las pasas, las mujeres gritonas y de pechos grandes y que personas miren u toquen su bringer.

Personas que no sean Dante.

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subo algo por acá, y para mi gran regreso subo el amor frustrado de estos dos cazadores (?). Extrañaba escribir para esta ship, extraño hasta jugar Devil May Cry 4. ¿Alguien podría compadecerse de mi y regalarme el DMC $ Special Edition? Por favor ;w;

Si les gusto mi relato, no olviden de dejarme un review. Un review alimenta mi alma y espíritu 3

C ya around ~


End file.
